


The Little Steps

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, just slight tho no actual sin, slight nsfw, snips of her pregnancy, xander taking care of preggo corry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Xander takes care of his pregnant wife, Corrin.





	

    When she tells him that she’s pregnant, it’s like a whole new perspective on life itself shines a path down their way. Xander knows fully well of the responsibilities that accompany in parenting, and that some major changes are to be made within his relationship with Corrin. But he discerns all of these precautions – he loves Corrin, of course, and promises to do whatever it takes to make her feel safe, comfortable, and stable during her pregnancy.

   “I’m so happy,” he whispers, just as he holds Corrin close in his arms, back at their quarters. She’s just told him the news, and it takes him a few moments to recuperate back to reality from his endless amount of “Oh my Gods,” and his shock.

   A large hand presses to her flat stomach, and Corrin swears she sees what she thinks is the happiest smile she’s ever seen him make. “A family…”

   “You both are my family now…”

   And he smiles as his arms slip around her sides, pressing her as close as can be to his chest, a new-found sense of wariness overcoming him.

* * *

   Three months in, and it’s a bit obvious now that Corrin is carrying another life inside of her. For safety precautions, Xander refuses to tell anyone else of the news, but at this point, there is no possible option, and the word spreads quicker than swords being swung in the battlefield. Each time someone approaches Corrin, something ignites in the pit of his stomach – he had heard of how pregnant women needed to not overwhelm themselves, yet Xander is fully aware of just how damn _stubborn_ Corrin can be. He feels like he should round up everyone, hold a quick conference of the sort, and simply order everyone to give his wife space.

    Knowing Corrin, she’d object to such measures. This has him scowling, the creases in his face deepening due to his usual seriousness etched on his face.

   “Milord,” Laslow asks, sheathing his sword after a quick sparring session with Xander. He’s noted that the prince of Nohr has been rather distracted as of late, and can’t seem to take his eyes away from the direction of their quarters, where Corrin does her tactician-esque duties, now that she can no longer join everyone in the battlefield for obvious reasons. “Are you _sure_ nothing has bothered you as of late?”    

   It takes Xander one last double take at the direction back at Corrin’s location for him to finally nod with a heavy exhale. “Not at all.”

   Though both know that Xander sits on a throne of his own lies.

   In one of the few instances when Laslow’s concern for the high prince is shown, he takes the liberty of approaching him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Despite the way Xander jumps in surprise, the retainer does not pull away. Gazing into purple irises, his voice mellows into seriousness with a hint of concern – something that the blond is not used to seeing in Laslow. Pushing away the awkwardness, the mercenary wastes no time in diving straight to the point as he comments, “I’m pretty sure I’m speaking for more than just myself when I say that Lady Corrin can be…well…stubborn.” He swallows at the obvious shift of expression on Xander’s face – a more negative vibe. “H-however—“ he waves his hands up in defense, quickly adding to his point—“ _that_ does not mean that she’s not going to stop her duties. She’ll still find her ways to work her a—er, herself off in more ways than just being in the battlefield.”

   Xander’s already concluding that this is nothing more than a waste of time, but before he can stop himself, his mouth speaks out his mind. “I simply want her to rest. I know it’s bad if she overworks herself…”

   “That’s something you have to talk about with her,” the mercenary adds slowly. A satisfied smile crawls its way upon his mouth as Xander turns to nod and thank him for the words of wisdom.

* * *

   When Xander arrives to their quarters, there’s nothing but a sea of paperwork drowning the surface of the table, with the young princess flipping through a few and gazing intensively at their contents. His eyebrows furrow in disapproval at this; watching Corrin working like this worries him. Her physical status should not be the only thing she tries to keep on track; there’s also her mental health, emotional health…

   “Corrin.” His voice is a bit stern.

   Tearing her attention from the paperwork and the few scrolls, Corrin blinks, red eyes dilating slightly at the sight of her husband. And before the smile could spread, she notes his posture, and the crease of his facial features, and immediately lowers the shreds of paper in her possession. He’s not happy.

   “Welcome home,” she softly greets. She knows this conversation will take a one-eighty, so might as well start it off on the right track. “How was your day?”

   He turns his face to the side, unable to bring himself to be stern with her while she’s gazing back with those loving rubies, glistening with love. “It…was well.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t approve of this.”

   Something akin to shock rumbles inside of her, and it takes Corrin pushing her chair back to fully face him for her to gawk. Had she done something wrong? “Of what, dear?”

   “You doing all of this work.” Finally, he steps to his wife, gripping some of the papers and waving them up for emphasis. “When I said no work, I _meant_ no work. And this,” Xander pushes the paper onto the wooden surface, “is work.”

   “But I need to prepare the strategies!” she interjects, arms crossing. Corrin makes a small ‘hmph,’ in her throat.

   The familiar bubble of stubbornness swells around her, and it only ticks him off more than he usually is. “That is what _I_ am doing. You, on the other hand, need to rest.”

   When she parts her lips to speak, he merely presses a finger to silence her. “Corrin, please, don’t overwork yourself. Rest for both you and the baby.” Moving his hand from her lips, he instead cups her cheek, thumb gently rubbing just under her eye. His eyes soften at seeing Corrin at ease. It soothes his attitude, heart, and mind.

   “I just don’t want this to stop me from my duties.”

   “Silly little princess.” Chuckling, he kneels down in front of her so that they are at eye level. “Your duty now is to keep yourself and Junior here healthy.”

   “Junior?” Corrin raises a thin eyebrow.

   “Junior.”

   And for the first time in a week, she’s off from her past duties, giggling with a hand pressed to her small baby bump, and it thrills him.

* * *

   Sex isn’t foreign in their relationship, even before the pregnancy, Xander can confirm that their intimacy was flourishing. He also admits that nights with her are the best he’s ever had, especially after a very long day of nothing but stressful battling and leading.

   Now, there is a problem.

   Sex is now something that he’s hesitant on, mainly because he doesn’t want to _hurt_ her or make her feel uncomfortable while he’s so indulged in the pleasure, so their intimacy has grown rather dry. It’s continued throughout a month or so after her announcement of pregnancy, but after that, it’s been something he purposely avoids.

   Though they’re both needy, he can’t take continuing past kissing. He’s afraid, worried, that he’ll grow _too_ rough and harm her, though she’s insisted that he won’t ever do such a thing. That she trusts that he won’t put her in any sort of danger or pain that can affect her or the little one. Yet, her vowing unsuccessfully gets him under her wing.

   “Xander,” she whispers one night, right as they’re preparing to sleep. They’re already both under the covers in the bed, a mere few moments from blowing out the candles and falling into the night’s slumber. She scoots herself forward, chewing on her lower lip, hands balling the sheets. Truth be told, she’s been horny as hell, up to the point where taking care of this on her own terms isn’t satisfying her enough.

   Her situation mirrors upon him – he’s been extremely needy as of late, and his sparring has become much more frequent as a distraction. Though he keeps to himself now, the prince can’t ignore her, not when she’s scooting next to him, not when she’s grasping his hand, and not when his name lulls out of her tongue once more – in evident requisite.

   He tries his _hardest_ to not cave in, because he knows that she has him wrapped around her finger like that. When he feels her fingertips slowly trace up his bicep, he finally turns to his wife, seeing nothing but her _offering_ smile, batty eyelashes, and a tilt of her body to him.

   “Just one time…” she purrs. She knows she’s won when Xander groans – in annoyance and in need – and suddenly shifts his broad body to her, and begins to climb himself over her legs (carefully, of course).

   He learns to be careful as they copulate passionately, needy, and of course, lovingly.

* * *

   The more time passes, the more Xander can see how pregnancy affects her. Physically, of course, she’s slower with her reflexes, her walking (more like waddling), and she’s shown that her pregnancy is no laughing matter. Sometimes, she suffers from headaches, cramps on her legs or back, or fatigue.

   He’s taken less time from his duties to be more at his wife’s side. Whenever she wants something, he gets it for her, no matter how big or small it may be. He assists her when they have to walk down those stairs, and he even allows for her to work on _some_ of the planning of battling to keep herself preoccupied.

   When they’re not invested in their duties, they’re in each other’s embraces within their comfortable bed. Xander doesn’t think that he’s ever been so happy to see an awaiting mattress to crash upon. This whole baby ordeal has left him exhausted, along with his normal routine of sparring and helping with the leadership of their army, but he’s more than glad that he’s able to end the long days with the most beautiful woman in his arms.

   She presses against his chest, giggling as her husband softly traces at her much larger belly. She’s around the sixth month mark and going. Corrin’s mood has been nothing but content at how supportive Xander was through all of this. He’s still the same loving and caring man she’s come to fall in love with, and each day, she can never get enough of his care, kindness, and attention. So much that she’s always glad to know that he’s decided to take a day off just to be with her.

   The prince traces soft circles here and there, soothing her to his touch. He wonders about the sex of the baby – they’ve still referred to it as simply ‘Junior,’ yet Xander is curious.

   “Should we keep Junior for a name?” the young woman asks sweetly, her smile widening.

   “Perhaps…Although, to be honest, I’m not so sure on the names yet.”

   His ears catch her laugh, and his body feels the press her own body makes to keep herself warm and comfortable. The names would have to wait for now, as time could only tell.

* * *

   Corrin feels like it’s time. Twice, has she said that ‘it’s time,’ though nothing happens – a false alarm. Xander doesn’t mind this, however, as he knows the time is approaching. They’re on the ninth month, and it’s been nothing but sleep disruptions, Corrin moaning about being in pain, extreme fatigue, and problems eating.

   He feels utterly hopeless. He can only watch, desperate, worried as Corrin grips his palm and rides through the pain as she lays on the bed, eyes squeezing shut. This is something a sword can’t solve, no matter how much he’s asked Naga for it to be so. He can’t cure her of her pain, nor even ease her out of it, and it frustrates him.

   The Nohrian princess is rather calm when she’s not in a wave of discomfort, feeling nothing but Xander’s worrisome attitude and protective demeanor. She manages a soft smile, despite the contractions. “Dear,” she calls out, “why don’t you start thinking about the name?”

   Xander merely laughs for a few seconds. “I thought we had agreed to you choosing.”

   She shakes her head. “I suck at names…you pick.”

   The blond lowers himself, pressing a generous kiss to her forehead, closing his eyes. “If it is what you wish, then it shall be.”

   “I love you, Xander…” Corrin declares, with droopy eyelids and that sweet smile he’s come to love.

   And he returns the smile, his face at ease in contrast from his usual scowling, grasping her small hand so that she can squeeze. “I love you too, little princess… You and Junior…”

* * *

   And when it’s time to pick out the name, Xander’s nothing but awestruck at the bundle in Corrin’s arms, eyes wide, pupils dilated, and arms at his sides. He’s already picked out a name, and when he catches the slight silvery hairs on the infant, nothing but excitement and happiness overflows his senses.

   “ _Siegbert_.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna put all of my stuff from tumblr here but idk should i? ouo


End file.
